


When we sneaked in

by MikazeAimi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai, M/M, Maybe a bit of rape but only mentioned, Starting with LeaIsa, Ventus was there too, XehaIsa, coming along with Akusai, kindof, leaisa, maybe leading into Akuroku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazeAimi/pseuds/MikazeAimi
Summary: The story starts with the Canon. Lea and Isa still trying to sneak into the castle to find the girl (Skuld).The story changes within my own fiction and we‘ll have some time leaps. They become Ansems apprentice, Ienzo and Even are there too. Even Braig acts as ... someone who knews.Isa getting his scar, much lovey dovey between Isa and Lea with Isa beeing Tsundere.... :DApprentice Xehanort aka Terranort doing bad things with Isa————I actually wrote the FF in german, but thought about translating them. (I made this mistake once again. —)Well, I ship what I ship and don‘t care about antis. I‘m at this fandom for 15 years or more.I lately started to love Isa x Lea so much. I don‘t know if it will lead into Akuroku and since I don‘t know if I can finish it... I‘ll upload the chapters as own story’s... if it works.I had someone to proof-read btw :) Thank you so much! ;; (Since my mother tongue isn‘t english)





	When we sneaked in

„Oh, come on!“  
„Shut up! You‘re too loud!“  
„Did you step on my foot on purpose?“  
„That wasn‘t me!“

Lea and Isa were lurking around the castle and successfully got inside for the fifth time in a row. Not long ago they met a girl who lost all of her memories and was locked-up in the prison of the castle. 

„Why do I always have to follow YOU,“ Lea complained while crawling on all fours after Isa in the canalisation.  
„Because I don‘t want to have your ass in front of me all the time,“ Isa explained. Lea rolled his eyes.  
„Yeah, yeah… Let‘s keep it that way and stop visiting her all the time.“  
„We won‘t leave her alone-“  
„Let‘s break her out instead of getting dirty everytime we try to sneak in,“ Lea ended Isa’s sentence with his words and stopped Isa from completing it himself. 

Isa stopped, sighing deeply. Of course that idea could only come from Lea. It isn’t like he doesn‘t want to free her, but how should they do that and where do they even start? They were almost kids, don‘t have any special powers and stood in the front of a locked cage every time.

„It‘s not like you can use magic to get her out,“ Isa responded. „You put yourself into trouble all the time and I have to help you out… how will you manage it this time?“

Lea bumped into Isa as soon as he stopped crawling since he didn’t expect it.  
„You don‘t have to save me,“ Lea said and climbed over his best friend, without thinking about the consequences, to be in front of him. „We… will get her… out…,“ he continued. Since they were at a narrow well, it was hard to pass Isa. „… somehow. And- man, you‘re too fat, Isa!“ Lea complained, failing to go back or forth.  
“Too fat, my ass. You‘re the one eating all the time… what‘s this going to be?“

At least Isa tried to get some space between them. He turned so that they could see each other, but he ended up under Lea.

"Hehe, I got you laid," Lea chuckled, clearly enjoying the awkward situation.  
„Very funny.“ Isa wanted to push Lea away, but it did not work. They still were stuck. „Do something and don‘t come any closer. I don‘t want to moulder in that place.“  
„Mh… kiss?“ Lea half joked and pursed his lips.  
„Lea!“  
„Yeah, yeah... all right,“ Lea hissed and shook his head… what didn‘t work either. Lea took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds to push himself past Isa. 

Luckily, this place hasn’t been used for years. Otherwise they would face very ugly things. 

„We should give her a name… calling her - that girl - isn‘t very nice, you know?“ Lea spoke his thoughts on their way deeper into the castle.  
„She has a name. She just cannot remember it.“  
„Well, yeah… but it‘s really sad, isn‘t it? If she can‘t remember her name and all. She doesn‘t know who her friends are, neither what she already did or which people she already met! That‘s the reason why I want all people to remember me! If I ever forget who I am-“  
„… I never will. I already tried a one way too much,“ Isa said. 

„See! You just have to make an impression!“ Lea ignored the sarcastic words of Isa. They finally got to the prison. 

„It was here… wasn‘t it?“ Isa wondered. He stood up and walked over. He looked around, but it was too dark to recognise anything. Only the last sun rays reflected on the wet ground coming through the damaged walls.  
„Yes, but I don‘t recognize anything. Did you make one wrong turn?“ Lea asked.  
„And when would I’ve been able to do that? When you were on top of me and tried to kiss me?“

„Ah- let‘s drop the whole thing.“ Lea said with a shy grin, looking around as well. „Hello?“ He shouted. Lea didn’t think about being quiet in such a place, that‘s why Isa had to come closer to hold his hands over Lea’s mouth.  
„Are you crazy? They will catch us again!“

Everything stayed calm and no one answered them. Not the girl nor the guards. Isa went one step further back and looked back into the darkness. Emptiness. No one was here. She was gone. Overnight. 

„Where is she?“ Isa asked calmly. He felt lost and insecure.  
„Maybe… they took her somewhere else?“ Lea assumed and got closer to his friend once again. Just a moment ago they were teasing each other but that‘s gone now.  
„The castle is gigantic.“ Isa mentioned after a long moment and shook his head. „It‘s impossible to act without getting caught.“ 

„Mh…“ Lea was thinking. He cursed himself for not thinking of this idea earlier to free that girl. Isa really must have a lot of sympathies for her, Lea supposed. This or something else he doesn‘t know. 

Both were standing next to each other in the shadows of the prison. Sometimes, they could hear a silent drop or a mouse in the deep dark.  
Lea got stepped even closer to his best friend and finally took Isa’s hand into his own. Just a shy little gestic he could do. 

„I‘ll go find her!“ Lea said sure of himself. 

Isa remained silent for a moment until he started to laugh. 

„ Those words coming from someone stuck in a well just a moment ago,“ Isa responded. He enjoyed the moment of holding hands and their closeness but pulled his hand back just seconds later. 

„Let‘s go back. We can‘t see anything,“ Isa suggested.  
„Fire wouldn‘t be bad anyway,“ Lea said and raised his hand. „If I just had a little bit…,“ he continued and moved his hand in the air. „Like this… and this! I could burn this castle!“

„Idiot.“ Isa commented and shook his head. 

Both of them were sad after they had to go back. They didn‘t expect her to vanish like this and Isa mostly enjoyed their talks with the girl. Lea wanted them to stay friends forever, but didn‘t think about the plan earlier. 

They had to do something after all!


End file.
